1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to condiment dispensers, and more particularly to dispensers for individual containers of chilled condiments.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Condiments, including, e.g., cream cheese, butter, margarine, dairy creamers, jellies, jams, mayonnaise, mustard, and the like, are often packaged individually in small, disposable containers for use by the consumer. Certain condiments require refrigeration to preserve freshness, to prevent softening, or for other reasons.
There is a need for an improved dispensing apparatus for chilled condiments. Known dispensing arrangements for such products tend to be rather bulky, and may take up unduly great amounts of counter space, which may be limited. Certain dispensing arrangements for chilled condiments may present sanitation concerns where they involve direct contact between condiment containers and ice, ice packs or other cooling devices. Further, with these dispensing arrangements, it is generally not possible to remove the cooling devices from the dispensers without also removing the condiments therefrom. Such dispensers also may dispense condiments generally on a first in, last out basis.
In the past, dispensing of condiments that require refrigeration has in some cases involved use of a cooling material, such as ice, in direct contact with the condiment containers at the dispensing location or, alternatively, has involved the condiment containers being kept in a refrigerator until shortly before dispensing, then placed in a dispensing location in small numbers, with the product being replenished frequently as it is used.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved chilled condiment dispensing apparatus which may be suitable for use in, e.g., cafeterias, convenience stores, and/or vending areas where counter space is limited, and compactness is highly desirable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a chilled condiment dispenser which is simple and easy to use, both from the standpoint of the consumer who is receiving product from the dispenser, as well as from the standpoint of persons responsible for setup, filling, removal of unused product for storage, and cleaning of the dispenser.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth hereinbelow and are shown in the accompanying drawings.